Fictional Bands
=Popular Musical Acts of 2050= Musical history of the future in broad strokes: In the late 2020s/early 2030s metal seemed to be popular, the late 2030s* had pop-rock (much like the kind that was popular in the eighties), and the dominant genre of the present day has yet to be determined. *Probably extending into the 2040s, but I don't know how long its shelf life was exactly. Local Bands (Seattle) 'The Big Daddies and Little Sister' Info to be Added Later (Preferably by Frynk) Members * Neil Kremler: Lead Guitar, Vocals * Chris Giles: Drums * M: Bass, Occasional Vocals 'Burning Widow' Members * Dominic Clavier: Vocals * Alex Cohen: Lead Guitar * Jesse Marx: Rhythm Guitar * Victor Hagen: Bass * Todd Somethingorother: Drums They are not called Burning Window, nor is there a "the" in their name. Do not listen to Fronk and Cammy. 'Pepper Spray' Info to be Added Later (Preferably by Frynk) Members * Pepper Franks: Vocals (also guitar?) * Jeanette Green: Bass * Matthew Fourson: Evil Gay Drummer Popular Bands 'Atom You' A new band formed by Child Prey drummer, Mike Adler, Atom You dispenses with Child Prey's progressive tendencies in favor of a more streamlined, speed metal sound, best described as "Dragonforce with restraint" (putting aside the point that lack of restraint is the entire concept of Dragonforce.) Vocalist, Keith Anderson is one of the better one-man Soprano and Gravel singers around. Members * Keith Anderson: Lead Vocals * Asbjörn "Azzy" Ålander: Lead Guitar * Simon Jackson: Rhythm Guitar * Bret Bennett: Bass * Mike Adler: Drums 'Carbon Rifling' A group that mixes elements of Latin, Progressive, Rock, but mostly House music into a unique blend. Formed in 2044. Members * Ryan "Dante" Ludgrin * Chris "Vergil" Samson 'Clockwork Chambermaid' Year of Formation:'2027 '''Influences:'The Cure, The Police, Depeche Mode, Interpol, Pink Floyd, Nine Inch Nails ("The Perfect Drug" especially) Clockwork Chambermaid definitely looks like a goth band, and their lyrics would seem to support this impression, but their sound is... sorta progressive-industrial-New Wave. (In no particular order.) With influence from indie rock creeping in. Their sound is mainly defined by heavy drums and omnipresent keyboard, as well as the voice of Seth Strange, who sounds like a British-accented cross between Trent Reznor and the dude from Interpol. They formed in Chicago, although, oddly, Julian's the only member native to the Windy City: Cassia was raised in Boston, and Seth and Adrian are both British. Consequently, they're often assumed to be a British band. Clockwork Chambermaid performed locally for seven years before catching their big break; they hit two big peaks of popularity, in 2035 and 2046 (the latter bigger than the former), but their popularity's cooled off in the four years since their last album. ('''Note: Yes, it's another damn Rock Band band by Cameo. Here's the usual link.) Members: * Seth Strange: Lead Vocals, Keyboard, Some Guitar * Cassia Vetiver: Lead Guitar, Some Vocals * Adrian Danning: Bass * Julian Anderson: Drums 'Cognitive Dissident' In 2043 folk singer Jennifer Barrymore tapped into an unreached niche market: Intelligent listeners who liked thoughtful music, but disliked being preached to. To reach this crowd, she founded Cognitive Dissident with the goal of providing thought provoking, but morally and politically neutral, lyrics to connected listeners tired of both left-wing whining and right-wing moralizing. Jennifer's preferred tactic is to raise questions without spoon-feeding the answers to her listeners the way most topical bands do. Naturally this balanced approach has led to quite large Misaimed Fandoms on both sides of the aisle. Barrymore is the only consistent member of the band. 'Deep Fiend' A classic heavy metal band, with some elements of rap/hip hop thrown in. Formed in 2046. Members * Jason Mannton (Vocals) * Candice d'Leutua (Guitar) * Darrus Calabri (Bass) * Mohammad ibn La'Ahad (Keyboard) * Rebecca Frankson (Drums) Discography: * Electric Gritar (2046) * The East Pole (2048) * Collecterz (2050) 'Delicate Children' Year of Formation:'''2046 Influences:' Radiohead, Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins, R.E.M., Pink Floyd (especially ''Animals), Talking Heads, a bit of early Simon & Garfunkel Delicate Children is an alternative/neo-grunge band from Seattle, whose dark, melancholy, pessimistic sound was borne out of frustration and disillusionment with the furious (in both the 'angry' and 'frenetic' senses of the word) metal and upbeat catchy pop-rock that dominated the airwaves throughout the 2030s and '40s. Joel and Zoey are the most recognisable members of the band, probably because they're the most (conventionally) attractive. Joel and Noodle more or less share the title of "lead singer" and "main songwriter", since they co-write most of the band's songs (Zoey sometimes joins the songwriting partnership, and she's written some on her own as well; Marie wrote one oddball song, "Escape Hatch", which was much more punk than their normal sound and became a black-sheep hit in 2049). They've just recently caught their big break with the success of their album Letdown, released in March of 2050, and are becoming very popular indeed. (Another quality Rock Band import by Cameo) Members: * Joel Schafer: Vocals, Rhythm Guitar * Sebastian "Noodle" Zoehner: Vocals, Bass * Zoey Lewis: Vocals, Lead Guitar * Marie Coriole: Drums, Occasional Vocals Discography: * Delicate Children (2047) * Letdown (2050) 'Extension Discord' Year of Formation: 2047 Becoming disillusioned with the holier-than-thou attitude shown by indie artists and fans alike, the members of Extension Discord chose to take things in a completely different direction by choosing to become a satire of the "mainstream" genres they're supposed to be rallying against (while still able to poke jabs at the more avant-garde sections of the indie scene.) While their style shifts from soft, mellow pop to high-tempo punk to thrashing metal from track to track, what sets them apart even more is their personality: each member has taken a stage name (which they claim they have legally changed their name to, though it's dubious that any of them has actually done it) and remain "in character" as long as there are fans around. Two of the members have even chosen to forge British and Scandinavian accents, respectively. Members: * Vinny Toxic (Vocals, Rhythm Guitar) * Tommy Livewire (Backup Vocals, Lead Guitar) * Ricky Bloodbath (Drums) * Jimmy Earthquake (Bass Guitar) * Johnny Kerosene (Keytar) * Random people pulled from the audience (Cowbell, tambourine, sleigh bells, wood block, five-gallon bucket, miniature gong, etc.) Discography: * Shinmelter (2048) * Beige is the New Taupe (2050) * Their third album, scheduled for a 2052 release, is tentatively titled "You Guys Are Aware We Sold Out Like Two Albums Ago, Right?" 'Faily McFail' Year of Formation:'2023 '''Influences (2030s):'Rush, Muse, Cake, Coldplay, Weezer, Kasabian, Green Day 'Influences (2020s):'Talking Heads, Cake, Green Day, Coldplay, Kasabian, Weezer, The Killers, Rush, etc The best way to describe Faily McFail is "fractured"; they have no cohesive look (with a Gothic Lolita drummer, a sort of gothic-punk guitarist, a biker-babe bassist, and an enormous Swedish frontman whom words cannot adequately describe), nor a particular style of music, playing everything from 00s-style pop-punk to hair metal, although there's a distinct alternative streak. They can't even decide whether they should use stage names or not, and two of their four members are rather fluid about which instrument they play; Dusty's an exclusive bassist, and Tessa usually plays guitar and/or sings, but Creme and Skeleface trade off drums and guitar (although Creme's noticeably more talented as a drummer) and sometimes sing too. However, by the mid-2030s they'd settled into fairly consistent roles. Faily McFail formed in Dublin, but not a single member of the band is actually from that city; Tessa's from Seattle, Creme Au Cerise (formerly Creme Fouette) hails from Montreal, Skeleface crawled out of the dark Swedish underbelly of Stockholm, and Dusty's from Boston. Skeleface used to change his look all the time, but has stuck with a kilt, cape, boots, and a giant red and purple mohawk since 2037, and got rid of the mask around the same time (which caused controversy among the fandom). Their fanbase is split on whether they were better in the 2020s (the Fail Albums) or the 2030s (the Random Albums). Deviate to the North is particularly controversial; it was an abrupt, er, deviation from their old style, intended as an experiment (and it kind of showed). By Pelican they'd settled into their new style, which could be more easily classified as rock. They've continued to perform into the 2050s, but haven't produced any new output since 2044; the general consensus is that they're no longer especially relevant. (OOC Note: Faily McFail is heavily based on the band formed by Cameo's family in Rock Band 2. Here is a picture of them from the middle of their career, and here's one from a bit later.. Also, Skeleface's in-game counterpart discarded the mask the first time he changed his look, but please to be ignoring that part.) '''Members: * Tessa Gossaline: Lead Guitar, Vocals * Creme Au Cerise: Drums, Vocals * Skeleface: Guitar, Vocals * Dusty: Bass Discography: * (2023) Failboat * (2027) Failmotron * (2029) Epic Fail * (2030) Fail On A Stick * (2032) Deviate to the North * (2034) Pelican * (2035) Faily McFail and the Triple-Decker Tour Bus * (2037) I See Cats * (2039) Tempest in a Teacup * (2041) Faily McFail IN 3-D * (2044) Elementary 'The Flock' Kelly Sharpe is an rock/pop singer originally from Northern California. Her sound can best be described as what would happen if Ann Wilson and Eddie Van Halen joined Duran Duran. She also has a less successful but still significant second career as an opera singer, which she used on two experimental albums combining opera style singing with dance beats. The Flock is her backup band who have put out two albums on their own. Kim Yamazaki is a very vocal fan of the band both with and without Sharpe. Like most long lived pop/rock groups the band has moved into more mellow, ballad-y territory as they've gotten older Influences:'''Garbage, Evanescence, Lacuna Coil, Heart, Journey, Foreigner, Duran Duran '''Debut: 2027 Members * Kelly Sharpe: Lead Vocals * Dave Williams: Keyboards, Lead Vocals when Kelly's not around * Mike Larson: Electric and Acoustic Guitar, Mandolin, Banjo, Sitar, Synth Programming, Whatever Else He Feels Like Playing * Derek Murphy: Bass * Sam Ryan: Rhythm Guitar, Keyboards, Saxophone * Chris Jacobs: Drums 'Red Queen' Debut:'''2040. '''Influences: Spock's Beard, Dream Theatre, The Flaming Lips, Poe, a bunch of other obscure indie bands, Gojira, Rise Against, and oddly enough Weird Al. Weird, mind screwy, experimental, progressive-type music designed to confuse the listener and make them think that there's more meaning in it than there is. Known for putting out long, concept albums with odd titles and impenetrable storylines. Members * Sidhe: Lead Vocals, Keyboards. * Blu: Guitar, Sitar. * Rage: Bass, Growl Vocals. * Z.: Drums, Backing Vocals, Mixing. Discography * (2040) blue green * (2044) Always Hallways * (2046) You Are On Fire * (2050) @%$# 'Sister Hammer' Retirement lasts longer for some people than others. Child Prey's Jeff Stone and Break the Cutie's Kelly Garcia found the music bug too hard to resist, and thus Sister Hammer was formed. The resulting sound is very 1980's heavy metal, with a strong Iron Maiden influence, mainly due to Stone and Garcia's penchant for harmonies. The pair's wildly differing guitar styles (Garcia is classically trained, while Stone is a bluesman at heart) and Beatles-esque "Everybody Sings" setup gives them a fairly unique sound. Members * Jeff Stone: Guitar * Kelly Garcia: Guitar * Joe Hayama: Bass * Mark LeBeau: Keyboards, Cowbell * Nick Baxter: Drums Discography * (2047) The Cracked Bells of St. Toad * (2049) The Uniform of the Non-Conformist * (2051) Cassandra 'Shurricane' A techno/dance group which specializes in club music. Leader Erik Williams is also a highly sought after producer and remixer. The band's name is a portmanteau of "Shuriken" and "Hurricane." Members * Erik Williams: Synthesizers * Rebecca Travis: Female Vocals * Daryl Marcus: Male Vocals Minor Bands * Stranglekiss: Hair Metal * High Class Hookah: Psychedelic rock Local Bands (Redford) 'Jägerhawk' After the breakup of Twelve Inch Venus, Rob and Nate would join forces with Rob's brother A.J. (formerly known as Jimmy) and his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Kary Strauss to form the more straight-ahead metal act Jägerhawk. After the death of original bassist, AJ Kensington, Jägerhawk was put on hiatus while Rob put together a solo album under the name "Parasite Shadow," and Nate formed a cover band called "The Shadow Club," named for the fact that Nate and co-founder, Charlie Phylar's careers were overshadowed by Rob and Charlie's wife, Gwen, respectively. Jägerhawk reformed with the addition of Shadow Club's bassist/singer, Tanya Rhodes and started to move in a more progressive/epic direction. Members * Rob Jäger: Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar * Nate Hawkins: Lead Guitar * Kary Strauss: Drums * Tanya Rhodes: Bass, Vocals (2040-Present) * AJ Kensington: Bass (2033-2038) The Shadow Club * Nate Hawkins: Lead Guitar * Charlie Phylar: Keyboards * Tanya Rhodes: Bass, Vocals * Sam Daoud: Drums Discography: * (2033) Away from the Sun * (2035) Avatar * (2038) Heartworm (Parasite Shadow) * (2039) Idle Worship (Shadow Club) * (2040) From Dusk... * (2041) ...to Dawn * (2042) The Mess We Made (Compilation) * (2043) Uncultured Swine * (2044) Kiss the Lightning * (2045) Bonus * (2047) Malicious Obedience Ex-Bands (Local) 'Twelve Inch Venus' A local theatrical hard rock band built by Rob Windsor around the vocal talent and projection powers of Natasha Walker, combining elaborate costumes, story based songs, Walker's "human holodeck" abilities, and the two voices of Windsor and Walker into a very unique live experience. Influences:'Iron Maiden, Dragonforce, Evanescence, Lacuna Coil, Nightwish '''Year of Formation:'2030 '''Location: Redford * Natasha Walker: Vocals, Projections * Rob Kensington: Guitar, Vocals, Main Songwriter * Ralph Aserly: Bass * Demetria Gibson: Drums * Nate Hawkins: Lead Guitar 'Master Exploder' Influences:'The Offspring, REM, shades of Daft Punk '''Year of Formation:'2033 'Location:'Boston Joss started a punk-rock-alternative-type-band in college. (Obviously, she picked the name.) The lineup as of 2.5G or T3G is very much subject to change, but Mike and Danae are her buddies from the aforementioned postsecondary institution. They've got the attitude of straight-up punk, but their music sounds like the bastard child of the bands I mentioned in the Influences section, and the lyrics (written mainly by Joss) are more often than not extremely nerdy and/or about SCIENCE. Joss had to quit in around 2036 to focus on her career and family, and without its frontman - frontperson? Frontmanette? - the band faded away. '''Members: * Joss Page: Drums * Mike Fuschak: Lead Guitar, Lead Vocals * Danae Whittler: Bass Ex-Bands (National) 'Break the Cutie' When Sonic Brick (see below) split in two, the Keller/Stone/Wyler half started a new band, fronted by Keller, with the absorption of electronic music duo, XTD, and former Flock bassist, Leo Nash. Break the Cutie continued Sonic Brick's heavy pop sound in contrast to their darker, more metallic sister band, Child Prey. At the end Keller was the only remaining Sonic Brick member, after Stone rejoined his other band mates in Child Prey and Wyler was fired for personal reasons. The band split up in 2045 after Sonic Brick reunited for a one-off reunion tour in celebration of their twentieth anniversary. Both BC and Child Prey retired immediately after. Members * Lynne Keller: Lead Vocals * Kelly Garcia: Lead Guitar * Jessica Williams: Keyboards * Leo Nash: Bass * Jeff Stone: Guitar (2026-2029) * Don Wyler: Drums (2026-2033) * Scott Larson: Drums (2033-2045) Discography: * (2027) Break the Cutie * (2030) Barbarian Teenage Crucifixion * (2032) Boldly Trashing the Corridor * (2034) Bothering Tourists in Canada * (2035) Barreling Towards Cacophony * (2037) Birdies Tweeting Chopin * (2038) Backtracking to Total Chaos * (2039) Brawlers Taking Candy * (2041) Babbling Towards Coherency * (2044) Basic Tourniquet Construction 'Child Prey' Founded by the Hunter/Hunter/Williams half of Sonic Brick's mitosis (see below), Child Prey is a progressive metal band whose sound can best be described as Dream Theater with some of the fat trimmed off. The band is known for having three guitarists and a stage show that would make KISS jealous, involving elaborate, anime inspired costumes, pyrotechnics, and visual effects. Song length ranges from three to ten minutes, with the average hovering around five. Child Prey define "progressive rock" slightly differently than most of their peers, preferring to think of it as "music with no rules." They see no problem with putting three minute punk songs, ten minute epics, and piano and string based ballads on the same album. Though popular among the metal community since the beginning, they first gained mainstream attention with their Ancient Rome based rock opera, SPQR which yielded the unexpected radio hit "SFQR (Senator Feminaque Romanus.)" This was followed by the deliberately noncommercial Derryberry High School Talent Show, an almost all instrumental album featuring The Flock's Mike Larson as an "honorary member." Child Prey fell from the mainstream eye and back into the metal scene soon after the buzz surrounding SPQR faded, until their over-the-top stage show for the Controversial Jack album, featuring a set designed to resemble the United States Congress with Andy performing the entire show from a podium, became a word-of-mouth sensation which eventually drove the album to #1 and gave them their sole top-twenty single, "I Palindrome Jack." As of 2051, Child Prey are viewed in much the same way as Slayer or Megadeth are today: despite minimal chart success, they are nevertheless remembered as one of the defining acts of the 2030's. Influences:'''Iron Maiden, X-Japan, Dream Theater, Dir en Grey, Metallica '''Years Active 2027-2045 Members * Andy Hunter: Lead Vocals, Piano * Robin Hunter: Lead Guitar, Electronic Keyboards * Jason Williams: Rhythm Guitar * Jeff Stone: Lead Guitar (2029-2045) * John Dalton: Bass (2027-2040) * Sean Miller: Bass (2040-2045) * Lars Erickson: Drums (2027-2033) * Mike Adler: Drums (2033-2045) * Mike Larson: Guitar ("Honorary Member" on The Derryberry High School Talent Show) Discography: * (2027) Dysangelion * (2029) Tapdancing on the Edge of the Abyss * (2030) Interstellar Pig * (2032) Suspended Adolescence * (2033) Everyone Dies at the End * (2035) SPQR * (2036) The Derryberry High School Talent Show * (2037) Maximum Ridiculosity * (2039) Controversial Jack and the Fall of Western Civilization * (2041) Stationary * (2042) The Hitchhiker's Guide to Child Prey (Compilation) 'Coffee' Year of Formation:'2009 '''Year of Breakup:'2020 'Year of Reunion:'2023 'Year of Disbanding Again:'2035 Formed by brothers Eric and Donnie Kubo in 2009, the band was almost called "Kubo" until the brothers realized it wasn't a good name for the kind of music they wanted to play. An '80s throwback band, they hired Clyde Oda (a half-Japanese drummer whose previous claim to fame was karaoke) and Takeshi Yamada (a Japanese guitarist who had a career as a minor Seiyuu) and, in 2010, released their first album (Hot Coffee). In 2017, Yamada quit the band for a short period, prompting the band to bring in guitarist Luke Arakawa, Oda's half-brother. Friction between Arakawa and Eric Kubo would prompt the latter to leave the band in 2020, after which the band would break up following the disastrous album 4Q Man. The original lineup would re-form in 2023, and in 2028 Donnie Kubo's son Aaron would join as a keyboardist. '''Current Lineup: * Eric Kubo: Rhythm Guitar, Vocals * Donnie Kubo: Bass, Vocals * Aaron Kubo: Keyboards, Vocals * Takeshi Yamada: Lead Guitar * Clyde Oda: Drums 'Empïre' Year of Formation:'''2027 Named after the Queensr che album, Empïre is a metal band with a "Rock-Band-Inspired" approach to music-making. The four members each play one instrument, though the vocalist does double on keyboards, if only because he's trained to do keyboard and sing at the same time. They try as much as possible to sound as though they come from the 1980s. They plan on doing a cover version of Pink Floyd's "The Wall". '''Members: * Jack Knight: Vocals, keyboards * Saul Smith: Drums, backing vocals * Nick Jones: Bass, backing vocals * Leroy Martin: Guitar, backing vocals Epic Years Active:'2025-2032 Epic is best described as arena rock for the 21st century, liberally seasoned with heavy metal and electronica, and with all the dials turned up to eleven. They lived up to their name; every concert is a spectacle. Unfortunately, the music occasionally gets lost in the pyrotechnics -- it's not so much that it's not ''good as it is that it simply can't hope to compete. Oddly, they seemed to have some sort of rotating bassist thingamabobber: Epic rarely had the same bassist for more than a few months. They burned themselves out relatively quickly; as the 2030s progressed, audiences simply lost interest in the shiny shiny spectacle and moved on to something more substantial, and Epic themselves self-destructed in typical rock-band-BAD-END fashion shortly afterwards. Dave Freeman died from a drug overdose (which may have been a suicide rather than an accident) in October 2032, which utterly shattered the rest of the band's dwindling musical inspiration. '''Members: * Dave Saxon: Lead Guitar, Vocals * Dave Callahan: Lead Guitar, Vocals * Dave Yagami: Keyboards * Dave Aching: Rhythm Guitar * Dave Freeman: Drums * Dave Barker: Synthesizer, More Vocals * Shaun Baxter: Bass 'Häus Üsher' Years Active:'''2022-2039 Häus Üsher is a North Dakota "symphonic prog metal" band often backed by the Fargo Symphony Orchestra, or the local symphony orchestra when they go on tour. Their songs rarely get radio play, as the average length is 10 minutes, with shorter songs running 7 or 8 and the rare 4 or 5 and longer songs sometimes going as long as 30. Lexa Archer is a noted fan of their music. '''Inspiration: Gothic/Survival horror, Jethro Tull, Rush, Dream Theater, Iron Maiden, the opuses (opi?) of Antonín Dvorak Members * Richard Dwight: Back up vocals, keyboards * Carl Van Horn: Lead guitar, backup vocal, bass * Amelia Ross: Lead vocals, bass * Axel Schmidt: Rhythm guitar, bass, mandolin * Cory Weinhaus: Drums, backup vocals * Owen Marcus: Backup vocals, second keyboards 'Thanathemis' A gothic-industrial group from Florida, favored by Rob Kensington. The group is known for its heavy drum and bass sounds and for its enigmatic front man, Steve Kirk, whose use of effects and his refusal to show the bottom half of his face in public is one of the band's gimmicks. The band is currently on indefinite hiatus after losing their bassist to Child Prey. Years Active 2029-2040 Members * Steve Kirk: Lead Vocals * Mike Williams: Guitar * Kelly Williams: Violin * Tony Williams: Keyboards * Keith Wiley: Electronic Drums * Sean Miller: Bass 'Radiobrain' Radiobrain is a progressive/speed metal band with a sound similar to Ride the Lightning/Master of Puppets era Metallica. The band has fans in Niobe Archer and Emily and Charlie Phylar. Guitarist Rob Tyler is the nephew of the late Zack Tyler, whose power inspired the band's name. Has nothing to do with Radiohead, as far as this editor is aware. Influences: Metallica, Megadeth, Diamond Head, Dio-era Black Sabbath Members * Rob Tyler: Guitar * Mike Nichols: Lead Vocals * Alex Scott: Guitar * Zack Thompson: Bass * Joey De Santo: Drums 'Sang Sucrée' Year of Formation:'2022 '''Year of Disbandment:'2038 'Influences:'Panic! At The Disco Sang Sucrée (which means "sugared blood") is, visually speaking, best described as Quebeçois visual kei. (The music they play is like a rather techno-fied version of 00s emo-pop-punk-whatever.) They've been a part of the Montreal underground scene for some time; Creme Fouette (later Creme Au Cerise) was part of the original lineup, but left to join Faily McFail; she was replaced by Citron, the only current member whose stage name breaks from the "sweet foods" theme. With the exception of the drummer, who's a dude (and also gay), the band is entirely female. They eventually attained indie-rock popularity, but were never really successful in the mainstream and went their separate ways in 2038. (OOC Note: Sang Sucrée is the APS's Rock Band band, added here because Cammy has far too much time on her hands. If you want pictures, come get 'em. If the French sucks, it's not my fault. And constantly mentioning that syrup drummer dude's gay is something of a meme for the two of us.) '''Members * Petit Gâteau (Cupcake): Vocals * Sirop D'Érable (Maple Syrup): Drums * Citron (Lemon): Guitar * Canne á Sucre (Candy Cane): Bass 'Sometimes Zeke' Sometimes Zeke is a power pop/alt-rock group from Los Angeles, and are Emily Phylar's favorite band. (OOC: Sometimes Zeke was invented for a Rockstar RP by someone not involved with Mayhem, and was imported by Yun without permission.) Members * Emily Trenton: Lead Vocals * Michael Wells: Bass * Christopher Dillon: Drums, Percussion * Jacob Plaeman: Guitar, Backing Vocals * Matthew Leeds: Keyboards 'Sonic Brick' A "heavy pop/soft metal" band, along the lines of Foreigner, or Bon Jovi, Sonic Brick only produced one album, 2025's Nothing to Worry About before being cleft in twain by a variety of professional and personal issues. This split led to the formation of two (unofficially) competing groups, Break the Cutie, and Child Prey. The group reunited in 2045, to celebrate Nothing to Worry About's 20th anniversary. Both BTC and Child Prey retired afterward. Members (Reunion) * Andy Hunter: Lead Vocals * Lynne Keller: Keyboards, Vocals * Robin Hunter: Lead Guitar * Jason Williams: Bass * Jeff Stone: Guitar * Don Wyler: Drums (Pre-Split) * Kelly Garcia: Violin, Guitar (Reunion) * Mike Adler: Drums (Reunion) 'Thirty Minutes Away' Year of Formation:'''2029 Taking their name from a quote from old movie Pulp Fiction, Thirty Minutes Away's first album seems to place them in a sort of "electronic-slash-pop-slash-rock" category. The first single, "Be There In Ten" (released Dec. 14, 2029), is perhaps the most representative of what appears to be their style: guitar-oriented, but with pop-sounding lyrics and heavy synthesizers. Vocal distortion is also quite common. '''Members: * Sarah Bleu: Keyboards, Vocals * Mathis Brown: Keyboards, Keytaur * Niethe Davenport: Lead Guitar, Vocals * Dave Carver: Rhythm Guitar * Antimony Wen: Drums 'Word Parsley' In 2024, the Weir siblings formed a highly experimental post-alternative rock group which they named Word Parsley. They attained reasonable countercultural popularity, but lost some of their fanbase in 2036 when David fired the younger of his sisters and brought in a replacement drummer and a second guitarist. They went their separate ways in 2038, when it became clear that friction between David and Sara and a lack of real connection to the new members was tearing the group apart. Members * David Weir: Lead Vocals, Bass * Sara Weir: Lead Guitar * Zoey Weir: Drums (original) * Moira Mueller: Drums (replacement) * Nick Castle: Rhythm Guitar 'XTD' An ambient/epic/electronic project formed by childhood friends Jessica Williams and Kelly Garcia, XTD specializes in epic, quasi-film score type music, with both of their albums attempting to tell a story through music alone. The project came to an end as both women were asked to join Break te Cutie following the demise of Sonic Brick. Members * Jessica Williams: Keyboards, Programming * Kelly Garcia: Guitar, Violin, Bass 'Past Minor Bands' * Black Zombie Radio: Guns n Roses-esque sleaze metal * Pimp My Tractor: Bizarre country/punk hybrid * Pink Pages: Angry grrl punk with a touch of goth * THIEFF: Pop-rock * Toxic Communist: High energy rock. Apparently good driving music.